Holt County, Missouri
Holt County is a county located in Northwest Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 4,912. Its county seat is Oregon . The county was organized January 29, 1841 and named for Dr. David Rice Holt (1803-1840), a Missouri state legislator from Platte County. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.47%) is land and (or 1.53%) is water. Adjacent counties *Atchison County (north) *Nodaway County (northeast) *Andrew County (southeast) *Doniphan County, Kansas (south) *Brown County, Kansas (southwest) *Richardson County, Nebraska (west) *Nemaha County, Nebraska (northwest) Major highways *Interstate 29 *U.S. Route 59 *U.S. Route 159 *Route 111 *Route 113 *Route 118 Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 5,351 people, 2,237 households, and 1,503 families residing in the county. The population density was 12 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 2,931 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.47% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.75% from two or more races. Approximately 0.39% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,237 households out of which 28.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.30% were married couples living together, 6.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.80% were non-families. 29.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 24.40% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 21.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,461, and the median income for a family was $35,685. Males had a median income of $26,966 versus $17,846 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,876. About 10.50% of families and 13.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.90% of those under age 18 and 11.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Notable people *Frank McGrath - actor, born in Mound City in 1903 *Roger Wehrli - NFL athlete inducted into the Hall of Fame, born in New Point *Charles C. Moore - 13th Governor of Idaho; born in Holt County. Points of interest *Squaw Creek National Wildlife Refuge *Big Lake State Park on Big Lake *St. John's Evangelical Lutheran Church (Corning, Missouri) Education Public Schools *Craig R-III School District – Craig **Craig Elementary School (K-06) **Craig High School (07-12) *Mound City R-II School District – Mound City **Mound City Elementary School (PK-04) **Mound City Middle School (05-08) **Mound City High School (09-12) *South Holt County R-I School District – Oregon **South Holt County Elementary School (K-06) **South Holt County High School (07-12) Politics Local The Republican Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Holt County. Republicans hold all but one of the elected positions in the county. State All of Holt County is a part of Missouri’s 4th District in the Missouri House of Representatives and is represented by Mike Thomson (R-Maryville). All of Holt County is a part of Missouri’s 12th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Brad Lager (R-Savannah). Federal All of Holt County is included in Missouri’s 6th Congressional District and is currently represented by Sam Graves (R-Tarkio) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator and current U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 283, than any candidate from either party in Holt County during the 2008 presidential primary. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Holt County, Missouri References External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Holt County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Holt County, Missouri Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Established in 1841 Category:Missouri counties on the Missouri River